


【带卡】🎠🎡记一个充满惊喜的游乐场🎢🎈

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「金融风暴」番外。可独立成篇。颜文字写作已炉火纯青。段子太多有点影响正常剧情发展了……吃speed ticket是亲身经历，但是是因为仪表盘坏了而不是因为司机长得帅。人生多么艰难！
Series: 精融疯暴 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560922
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】🎠🎡记一个充满惊喜的游乐场🎢🎈

🎡

木叶游乐园，火之国最大的游乐园，大人小孩，男女老少纷纷向往的乐园。据传说，在这个神奇的游乐场，告白的准保能成，谈恋爱的准保谈的久，连吵架的小两口都不忍心闹分手。

夏天一过，秋风萧瑟，快乐是转瞬即逝的烟火，再不抓紧瞅瞅，五彩缤纷都要错过。于是及时行乐的宇智波带土总裁，以他童心未泯的心智，强行攒了一个成年人游乐园局。

带土原本只想跟卡卡西单独去，卡卡西觉得两个年过三旬的中年人去游乐场坐旋转木马有点违和，再来一个二十多的青年，三个人一起手拉手坐过山车，也许就不那么辣眼睛了。于是卡卡西叫上了佐助。

佐助性格比较内(men)敛(sao)，对于这种过于直接的邀请有些含含糊糊，他没答应说去不去，只是问卡卡西：

“我能带上鸣人么？”

卡卡西煞有介事的回答：“你小叔这个局，只允许带男朋友。不是男朋友不让带，你自己看着办吧。”

“呃……嗯……那我觉得，符合小叔的要求……”佐助那边可能电话信号不好，一句话讲的断断续续磕磕巴巴。

电话这边卡卡西捂住听筒冲着带土喊：“土哥！你小侄子说要带上他男朋友！”

敌军还有三十秒到达现场，带土沉溺于五杀的荣耀，眼皮都没抬一下，瞎胡应付着：“呵呵，他小子知道孝顺了，还懂得带来见见家长。”

🚔

星期天的早上阳光明媚万里无云，玛莎拉蒂自由的奔驰在一马平川的高速路上，后座上鸣人佐助共享同一个耳机，打着同一款游戏，旁边副驾驶座上的卡卡西塞了一块红豆糕放进司机嘴里，带土嚼着红豆糕哼着小曲，一脚油门踩到底，机动车如虎添翼就要飞到天上去。

游乐园坐落于木叶郊区，交通顺畅，这段路带土开的非常尽兴。资深老司机带土认为，对于豪车最大的保养，就是把她按在高速路上使劲摩擦。

带土春风得意马蹄疾，正开的带劲，突然身后传来一阵呜哩哇啦警笛高鸣，一辆顶上吊着灯的SUV进随其后，闪着红蓝光朝他呼啸而来。

“前方司机请马上停车！”警车的大喇叭震耳欲聋。

车上四人面面相觑，不知所以。

“前方黑色玛莎拉蒂，请立刻靠边停车！”

车上四人两两对视，四脸懵逼。

“前方车牌号为OBTKKS666的黑色玛莎拉蒂，请立刻靠边停车！”

这个信息过于详细，乘客们只得对号入座。鸣人佐助拔了耳机停了游戏，卡卡西调整了一下座椅靠背，带土前窗后视镜仔仔细细检查了一下，发现这宽广的高速路上，前前后后就他这一辆车。

没得跑了。

于是带土悬崖勒马，猛打了两把方向盘，把车停靠在路崖子上吸了火。

后面警车贴着边儿靠过来，车门一开，走下来一个高个儿女交警 — 金长直，大眼睛，骨架子细瘦，五官精致，要不是身穿制服，还以为是个模特。

“警官您拦我什么事儿？”带土按下车窗，双手规规矩矩放在方向盘上。他爷爷曾教他学做人：你不招惹警察，警察就不会找茬。

“请出示一下您的驾照和ID。”警官手里拿着一沓红红绿绿的罚单，蓄势待发。

带土搜肠刮肚的寻找证件，搓澡一样上上下下抚摸自己，找半天没找到驾照，场面变得有些尴尬。

卡卡西看带土皮衣胸口的口袋里鼓鼓囊囊好像有东西，伸手想要拉开拉链：“是不是在这里？”

带土一把打掉卡卡西摸上胸口的纤纤玉手，训斥流氓似的大喝一声：“别摸！不在这里！”

随后他转身压在卡卡西胸口拉开了副驾驶头顶的遮光板，驾照随着一摞杂七杂八的发票，宣传单，烂纸，稀里哗啦的落在卡卡西身上。

带土把驾照和ID递给交警，交警接过饶有兴致的端详了一下，跟小学生识字似的，慢悠悠的吐出几个字：

“宇智波带土……”

“没错是我。”

“知道我为什么拦你么？”这个女警察长得像带土小学暗恋对象，这个口气却像他小学班主任。

“……”带土被她问的怀疑人生。

“再想想。”小学老师向带土灵魂发问。

“我脑子不好使，麻烦您直接告诉我行么？”学渣带土耿直选择放弃。

“超速了，知道么。”

啥？  
超速？  
真的吗？  
没听错吧？

车厢里四个人好像被按在高速路上，被玛莎拉蒂的车轱辘肆意碾压……

刚才说“飞到天上去”只是一种夸张的比喻，事实上，土总的机动车仍然平平稳稳脚踏实地。整条路上充满了各种摄像头，人在做天在看，超速行驶不能干！

带土盯着仪表盘，一个白眼差点翻进头盖骨里。

“不好意思我们刚才没注意。”卡卡西拍了拍带土不安乱抖的大腿，凑过身子跟交警道歉。

“以后不许开这么快了，知道了么？”交警的目光专注于司机，大眼睛直勾勾的盯着带土，努力让自己看上去一脸严肃，但是嘴角却不经意勾起一个若有似无的微笑。

交警低头在那罚单上搜搜的写着什么。带土心里一沉，他扫了一眼手机，时间正在一分一秒流失。这样一折腾，不仅吃到一张莫名其妙的罚单，还耽搁了不少时间，前面的路已经有些堵上了。

一张红色的小纸条轻巧的滑进车窗，然而上面写的只是一串电话号码。

“带土先生，今天看你态度端正，就不罚你了。”交警若有似无的笑逐渐清晰，她居然解下了胸口的名牌也一同扔进车里，“以后要是有不懂的交规，尽管来问我。”

“好的好的。他问题很多，日后好好向您请教！”卡卡西眉飞色舞一口答应，落井下石的推了推身边带土，“还不谢谢……这位……Amai警官？”卡卡西扫了一眼名牌 — 人如其名，非常甜。

带土忍住手撕卡卡西的冲动，点了点头合上车窗。

警车扬长而去。怕再被找茬，玛莎拉蒂唯唯诺诺龟速行驶。

“超速了么？我刚才超速了么？！你们给我评评理！！”带土没好气的抱怨。

车厢里一片肃静，过了一会儿佐助幽幽的开口说：

“小叔你车没超度。是你让她心跳超速了。”

的确，这张罚单不是因为土总开得快，只是因为他长得帅。

🎢

这个季节，这个时间，正值出游的高峰。当他们一行四人来到游乐园，里面人潮汹涌，热闹非凡，各个游乐设施前面都排起了长队。照这架势，估计排到晚上都不够玩的。

带土垂头丧气有些不开心。然而这点小小的困难，怎么能难得倒贤十的旗木卡卡西？他灵机一动，对带土说：

“土哥！快去租个轮椅！”

啥？  
轮椅？  
真的吗？  
没听错吧？

“怎么了？你未老先衰走不动了？”带土先前的怨气还未散去。

“残障人士快捷通道了解一下？”卡卡西指着队伍前面的标志说，“牺牲我一个，造福你们三个！”

“哇！卡卡西前辈果然思维敏捷！”鸣人拍手称绝。

“哇！卡卡西前辈果然诡计多端！”佐助由衷赞叹。

于是他们租了个轮椅，让完好无损的卡卡西尽情的做“自我牺牲”。

然而推来轮椅之后他们才发现，那根本不是一只轮椅，分明是一个王座！卡卡西坐上去万般惬意，脑袋往后一靠，身子瘫在座位里，霸气十足，对带土颐指气使。

“土哥，给我揉揉肩！”

带土漫不经心的给他按了按肩膀，顺手摸鱼日常揩油，把手伸进卡卡西领口，被卡卡西像收拾流氓一样报复性的打在手上。

“土哥，推我去那边拍照片！”

带土磨磨蹭蹭的把卡卡西推到人偶面前合照，还被卡卡西吐槽推的太慢。

“土哥，我想喝弹珠汽水！”卡卡西不喜欢甜食，不过据说来了这个游乐园，口味也会改变的。

“要去自己去！”带土不乐意被差遣。

“我这不是腿不好使？！”卡卡西狡辩。

“我不去！佐助，你去！两瓶弹珠汽水。”当着这么多人，带土不好揭穿卡卡西，只好把怨气撒到佐助身上。

“你怎么这么不懂事，怎么能让晚辈跑腿的！怎么做长辈的！还不赶紧给大家买水喝？”

带土悻悻跑去买了好几瓶弹珠汽水分给大家，卡卡西看了一眼瓶子又递回去，自暴自弃的说：“拧不开，你帮我。”

“拧不开就别喝！”带土一边埋怨一边不由自主帮他拧开了。看着卡卡西神清气爽的倒在轮椅里喝着弹珠汽水，带土有些羡慕这样的特殊待遇，于是晃着卡卡西手臂乖巧的撒了个娇：“哎，你坐了这么久，换我坐坐？”

“嗯让我想想……你开了一路车，推了我一上午，挺辛苦的……”卡卡西果然体恤男友，对带土悉心照顾，“不换！我还没坐够呢。”

这种耍赖方式也是别出心裁。带土自知讲理讲不过他，于是推着轮椅一路飞奔，轮椅里的卡卡西好像在坐过山车。到了僻静的角落，带土一把抱卡卡西扔在地上，自己一屁股坐了进去。

“走咯！”带土喜笑颜开反客为主。

卡卡西任劳任怨推着带土往回走。刚才他们离开的那段时间好像错过了什么，此时鸣人佐助二人脸红的像着了火一样 — 可能他们刚才喝的汽水是辣椒味的。而且佐助脖子上有一条浅浅的红色痕迹 — 带土推测佐助可能对弹珠汽水过敏。

四个人心怀鬼胎一起排队等过山车。残障人士快捷通道果然比普通排队快很多，一行人没多久就排到了过山车脚下。鸣人佐助开开心心的跳上了座位，五花大绑的安上保护装置。卡卡西撒手放开轮椅正准备上去，被带土拍了一巴掌：“喂！不管我啦！哥哥残废着呢！”

一旁的工作人员小妹妹弯下腰关切的询问起带土的腿。

“前线受的伤。”带土正在全情投入的扮演伤残人士，一本正经的胡说八道，在幻想的战场上英勇奋战，挥洒热血为国捐躯。

“感谢您的服役！您是国家的英雄！”工作人员两眼发光，万分崇拜的向带土深深鞠躬。

前线？毛线吧！

卡卡西想要替天行道，代表国家把这个戏精拖出去枪毙一百次。

“走吧，大英雄！”救场如救火，卡卡西赶紧回过头弯下腰把带土背走。带土两条胳膊耷拉在卡卡西胸口，享受着不劳而获的“战果”，借机在卡卡西后颈白皙的皮肤上轻轻啄了一下。

卡卡西暗地里心花怒放，觉得残废的带土也挺好。

“兜里装了什么，拿出来，不然会掉了的。”卡卡西把带土安放在座位上，手无意划过带土前胸的口袋。

“没事儿，丢不了。”带土一把捂住胸口，不知搞什么鬼名堂。

过山车是一样奇特的娱乐项目。无论平时多么泰然自若英勇无畏的大老爷们，坐上去都有一种怀春少女的颤颤巍巍的娇羞。前排佐助已经靠在鸣人肩膀，后排带土握住了卡卡西的手。

“害怕么？”带土小声问。

“嗯……害怕……”

“别怕，有我在呢。”带土抓紧卡卡西安慰道。

“我怕待会儿你一紧张掐死我……”

带土这才意识到自己指甲都要掐进卡卡西动脉里了。

过山车开动了。后背一阵突如其来的晃动，一个上升的力量让人四十五度仰望天空。全车乘客屏息静气，一场激动人心的冒险一触即发。随着过山车缓缓上升，地面上的人影渐渐缩小，紧张的气氛被推向高潮，先前车上欢乐的大喊声也消失不见了。

大型游乐器械在至高点停留了足足十秒钟。所有人的心悬在天上，随时要从万米高空跌下来一样。心跳随着漫长的一分一秒疯狂加速，无声的恐惧胜于大声嘶吼。

“卡卡西。”

带土脸色苍白，声音哽咽。

“嗯？”

此时的世界一片寂静，卡卡西甚至可以听到带土急促的呼吸。

“**嫁给我好吗？**”

带土一字一句颤抖着说。

啥？  
求婚？  
真的吗？  
没听错吧？

回答他的，是一声惊天动地的尖叫。

引擎驱动，过山车一落千丈急转直下，啸叫着飞过轨道，失重感从头到脚把人剥离躯壳，肾上腺里里外外将人浸透。迎面而来的风吞没了惊呼与叫喊，陡然的峰回路转之间，眼前的五颜六色的画面全都变成迅速撤离的大片光斑。

整个世界不停的倾斜，盘旋，环绕，颠倒。卡卡西头晕目眩，脑子一片混沌，断了片一样闪过与宇智波带土相处的朝夕日夜，只觉得全身血脉喷张。在怪力撕裂中，卡卡西语无伦次的不停喊着“**我愿意！**”，庄重的誓言被狂风打散飘向远方，又聚拢打着转婉转折回，大片的告白里言不由衷的掺杂着一些“我X，WTF”等不太礼貌的词汇。

短短几分钟的过山车，仿佛周游世界一周，两人的心要跳出胸膛，惊险刺激一直停不下来。

当过山车速度归零回到起点，安全装置解开，带土的手依然紧紧拉着卡卡西。

工作人员推来了轮椅。带土摇摇头把轮椅推到一边，从皮衣胸口的口袋里掏出了一枚亮闪闪的戒指。他把卡卡西拉到过山车旁边的草坪上，单膝跪地。

“旗木卡卡西，你是我的了。”带土惊魂未定，哆哆嗦嗦把戒指戴在卡卡西手上。

“宇智波带土，你果然阴险狡诈！过山车上求婚，想跑都跑不掉啊！”卡卡西一把将戒指推进手指里，急不可待的私定终身。

“佐助！！！你小叔跟卡卡西前辈求婚了！！”鸣人疯狂摇晃着佐助，澄澈湛蓝的大眼睛里闪耀着兴奋的光芒。

“我……祝你们……幸福……”佐助刚下了过山车站都站不住，头晕恶心只想干呕，挡着口鼻一阵咳嗽，但是大家都知道，他的祝福是真心的。

周围的游客和工作人员响起热烈的掌声，大家都被这份真挚的感情所感动的忘乎所以，没人记得他们假装残疾骗轮椅的事情了。

💍

回家的时候带土被幸福冲昏了头脑，早已忘记早上把车停在哪里，在停车场东张西望摸不着头脑。天幕深黑，再高级的豪车也被笼罩在夜色里不辨真面目。

“实在不行的话，”卡卡西自告奋勇贡献馊主意，“咱们可以打电话给之前那个交警！她肯定愿意亲自开警车送你回去！”

鸣人佐助纷纷鼓掌赞成。

“你闭嘴吧！好不容易把我搞到手，这么着急拱手让人么？”带土把卡卡西抱进怀里，狠狠戳他脑袋。

“哦……对不起土哥，我错了……”卡卡西的道歉毫无诚意，不过充满了爱意。

车很快找到了。回程一路通畅，月光娴静如水，温柔的铺洒在平坦的道路上，两旁的树木隐入夜色如同沉沉坠入梦想。佐助大概真的晕过山车，一上车就躺在鸣人肩上睡着了，鸣人像是被传染了一样，刚才还手舞足蹈激动万分，合上眼一瞬间也睡的鼻子冒泡。不忍心打扰后面的小情侣，卡卡西关了车里的音响。嘈杂的音乐中止，意犹未尽的情话余音绕梁。

带土伸出右手，越过座位与他十指相扣，关节卡紧了戒指所在的地方。

卡卡西转过脸凝视着带土，被戒指环绕的皮肤热的发烫。

路很长，月亮很漂亮，家就在不远的地方。

世界之巅的求婚，一生难忘。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈！没想到吧！土哥猝不及防求婚啦！！！意外不意外！惊喜不惊喜！！  
下一集可能是婚礼，也可能不是。随缘，看心情。


End file.
